


Golden Slumbers

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Slumbers

**Author's Note:**

> sung by The Beatles

Sam didn’t like to think that he had resigned himself to live his life back in the 70s. He liked to tell himself that it had been his choice and that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sometimes, though, he regretted the chance he had taken by jumping from the roof in 2006. Before then, he’d had something to work towards, a goal. But now...now he had no purpose. Simply living wasn’t enough and at times he contemplated another leap of faith. Same roof, different time. Maybe then, none of this would have ever happened. He would wake up with Maya by his side and everything would be okay.

He could never bring himself to do it. Here, he felt. Cuts bled and he noticed, a stubbed toe, pulled hair -- anything and everything.

2006 had not felt like home any more, but now, somehow, neither did 1974.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUd9Sx5Pumg
> 
> Once there was a way,  
> To get back homeward. 
> 
> Once there was a way  
> To get back home. 
> 
> Sleep, pretty darling,  
> Dot not cry  
> And I will sing a lullaby. 
> 
> Golden slumbers,  
> Fill your eyes  
> Smiles await you when you rise  
> Sleep pretty darling  
> Do not cry  
> And I will sing a lullaby. 
> 
> Once there was a way  
> To get back homeward 
> 
> Once there was a way  
> To get back home 
> 
> Sleep, pretty darling  
> Do not cry  
> And I will sing a lullaby.


End file.
